The heels of each pair of shoes are commonly fixed at a given permanent height. For example, the heels in a given pair of shoes are each fixed at a given permanent height such as 1 inch. The heels of another pair of shoes are fixed at another given permanent height such as 2 inches. Other permanent heights for shoe heels are 3 inches, 4 inches, 5 inches, or another height. Other shoes are flat and have no heels.
High-heeled shoes are fashionable and attractive, and are often worn by users in important occasions such as weddings, parties, or other events. However, some users disadvantageously suffer from discomfort if they were high-heeled shoes for an extended period of time. In order to eliminate this discomfort from their feet, users may change from the high-heeled shoes to a lower-heeled shoe or a flat shoe. However, it is inconvenient or not practical for a user to bring along a second pair of shoes as the user is attending an important occasion or other event.
In order to eliminate the discomfort from the feet of users who are wearing high-heeled shoes, the users may alternatively remove theirs shoes and walk around bare footed. However, walking around bare footed is not preferable to most individuals.
Accordingly, current approaches do not provide a solution to help users eliminate the discomfort of wearing a high-heeled shoe for an extended period.
Based on the above discussion, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.